Shaking Things Up
by Gary Merchant
Summary: There are Presidential changes afoot on Gallifrey.


SHAKING THINGS UP

"Of course, I remember Pangol the Third."

"Mmm?"

"Pangol the Third – now there was a President we could all look up to. He had some staying power. Not like these youngsters nowadays." The two Time Lords stood in the Great Hall of the Panopticon, along with many others who wondered what the next few moments would bring. It had been announced that a new President had been elected, but still, no one had any clue as to his or her identity.

Commentator Albasar was doing his best to add some weight to the proceedings. "As yet, the identity of the new President is still shrouded in mystery, but those closest to the outgoing President have suggested that there may be something of a departure from previous incumbents. However, this is purely speculation, and…"

"He goes on a bit, doesn't he?" said one Time Lord.

Another shook his head. "The Public Broadcast Channel has never been the same since poor old Runcible passed away."

"Hmm – still, he wasn't much better."

A fanfare of trumpets announced the imminent arrival of the new President. The Time Lords gathered expectantly around the central dais, their enthusiasm barely tempered by the Chancery Guards. As part of the facing wall opened out revealing a set of steps on its inside, former President Romana made her way down the steps and onto the dais.

"Fellow Time Lords," she announced. "As you well know, Gallifrey has gone through a turbulent time of late, and while I have received many words of support to continue as President, I feel I have given all that I can, so I am reluctantly stepping down."

There was a sharp intake of breath from all sides. While she had not been the preferred choice at her inauguration, it was generally accepted that President Romana had always served Gallifrey well, and had guided them through some tough times.

"Nevertheless," she continued. "I have given a great deal of thought to my successor. I am aware of rumours suggesting possible candidates, but these are all somewhat wide of the mark. But after much consideration, I have decided that my successor should come from outside the Time Lord Hierarchy." As muttered protests filled the Panopticon, Romana gave a slight nod to Cardinal Braxiatel, who withdrew from the hall.

"Our new President has lived amongst us for some time, and understands our ways, even if she does not always accept them. Not only will she carry out her Presidential duties diligently, but also bring a new vitality to the High Council which has been sadly lacking of late."

The muted protests now rose in volume. "This is unacceptable." "Madame President, this is against our constitution." "You cannot allow that… person to serve as President."

"I can, and I do." Everyone fell silent at Romana's words. "There were many of you who were against my Presidency, afraid of too much change. But I have always put the interests of Gallifrey first. And my successor will ensure that continues."

More complaints flew across the hall. "Totally unsuitable!" "She doesn't belong!" "We'll be made a laughing stock!"

"Enough!" A hush fell across the Panopticon as the new President, dressed in her ceremonial robes of office, slowly descended the steps accompanied by Braxiatel. "This is not the place for petty bickering, " she declared. "Those of you who oppose me will be allowed to air their grievances at the proper time, not before."

The Panopticon at last came to order as Braxiatel stepped forward to begin the formal ceremony.

The two women relaxed at last in the Presidential quarters. "Well, I'm glad that's over," Romana sighed.

"And it's all just beginning for me." The new President was deep in thought. "Are you sure about this, Romana? I'm not exactly the most popular choice."

"It's not about being popular, it's whether you can do the job. And I think you can." Romana had known the woman facing her for some time, ever since the Doctor had enrolled her at the Academy. And now she held the highest office attainable.

"Well, I can only give it my best." She stabbed at an intercom button. "Oi, Braxy! Fetch us some tea in here. I'm gasping."

Romana couldn't resist a smile. As President of Gallifrey, Ace was certainly going to shake things up, but she would still have to learn some basic rules of etiquette.


End file.
